Ponto de paz
by Bixel
Summary: "Em um planeta distante, em uma galáxia que já não presenciava a guerra, os maiores problemas de Cassian Andor consistiam em repor toda a comida que Bodhi roubava da sua cozinha. O capitão não achou que sua vida pudesse ficar de alguma forma melhor: até a manhã que Chirrut convocou todos seus amigos para sua casa." ONE-SHOT de Rogue One (Rebelcaptain) UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO


CASSIAN CORREU os dedos pelo cabelo escuro e grosso da jovem que dormia serenamente em seu colo.

Jyn Erso não era o que o homem podia chamar de _preguiçosa_. De fato, normalmente a jovem era a primeira a abrir os olhos vagarosamente e acordar Cassian com a voz rouca e o rosto enfiado no pescoço dele – mas nas últimas semanas, acordá-la vinha sendo uma batalha que o homem não gostava de travar. Talvez Jyn estivesse um pouco cansada da rotina da pequena vila onde moravam, em um planeta afastado dentro de um sistema pouco conhecido. Naquele vilarejo de amigos, a jovem estava sempre ocupada, não importando se estava ensinando movimentos astutos para crianças com Chirrut, desmontando aeronaves e droides com Bodhi e K2, ou qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse suar e se sentir útil. Cassian entendia a sensação, pois ele próprio compartilhava da necessidade de se manter ocupado – em uma vila com tantas famílias e crianças, não era de fato difícil. Os rebeldes não tinham mais _porque_ se rebelar, já que o Império caíra e a paz reinava na galáxia. A vida tranquila podia ser entediante algumas vezes, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Cassian especificamente nunca havia vivenciado sequer um dia sem a tensão da guerra. Os meses que ele estava vivendo cercado de amigos, com barulhos de risadas ao invés de explosões e com um lugar e _alguém_ para voltar toda noite era uma experiência completamente nova – maravilhosamente nova. O homem não era religioso, mas diariamente agradecia a quem ou o quê que estivesse proporcionando tamanha paz para ele e as pessoas que ele amava.

Levantou da cama devagar e deixou a jovem dormindo profundamente ainda que o dia já estivesse claro. Havia barulho dentro da sua cozinha, o que o fez suspirar.  
\- Qual o ponto de vocês terem casas se _vivem_ aqui? – Perguntou, quando alcançou o cômodo e se deparou com Chirrut, Baze e Bodhi comendo sonoramente, enquanto K2 os observava de braços cruzados.  
\- Sempre tem mais comida na _sua_ casa. – Bodhi disse, dando mais uma mordida em um pão colorido. – Além do mais, Chirrut pediu que viéssemos.  
Cassian olhou o monge sentado com um sorriso misterioso no rosto. – Você convidou todos para essa casa com que intenção? – Quis saber, enquanto enchia o copo de leite.  
O monge sorriu. – Acho que devíamos esperar Jyn acordar.  
Cassian encarou o homem que parecia admirar o tom de suspense. – Boas notícias? –Perguntou, sentindo uma leve tensão antiga o dominar. Sabia que não tinha nada a se preocupar, mas não conseguia evitar.  
\- Creio que sim. – O tom de voz de Chirrut o tranquilizou.  
\- Além do mais, não haja como se você tivesse muito o que fazer. – Baze disse, implicando com o capitão.  
Cassian sorriu e deu de ombros. – Eu e Jyn podíamos estar ocupados. – Ele desejava que estivessem de fato. Quem sabe as pessoas parariam de invadir a casa se eles estivessem sempre sem roupa.  
Baze riu. – Não tem dado pra se ocupar muito com esse sono dela. Já faz semanas...  
Cassian deu um sorriso maroto, negando com a cabeça.

Claro que a jovem vinha dormindo mais do que o normal – mas isso não os impedia de forma alguma de se divertirem em todo o tempo livre. Desde que a beijara pela primeira vez e experimentara a sensação de cada célula do seu corpo se aquecer em contato com a jovem, Cassian achava dificílimo se manter afastado da sua pele macia.  
Da sua voz sussurrada.  
Da forma que ela arqueava suas costas quando ele a beijava apaixonadamente.  
Da mordida que ela depositava em seus lábios...  
Pra sua sorte, Jyn não parecia também ter lá um auto-controle muito bom – e o verdadeiro desafio que os dois encontravam era não entrar em combustão automática quando se encostavam em público. Sozinhos, eles não se importavam. E acontecia _muitas vezes_.

\- Isso não tem sido um problema, embora eu de fato inveje vocês dois. – Cassian disse, apontando com a cabeça para Chirrut e Baze. – O som chega até aqui as vezes, sabe. – Implicou com os amigos, que riram.  
\- O que _isso_ quer dizer? – K2 perguntou. Quando todos na mesa se entreolharam e não responderam, o droide continuou a falar. – Vocês sabiam que encontrei um droide que chama o humano dele de _mestre_? – K2 perguntou, sua voz metálica em tom indignado.  
\- Sim, estava pensando em pedir pra você adotar isso comigo. – A voz de Jyn respondeu, enquanto ela adentrava a cozinha com o rosto descansado, os cabelos levemente desarrumados, os braços cruzados e um sorriso implicante. Já fazia meses que Cassian a via acordar e andar pela casa dando sorrisos despreocupados e rindo com seus amigos – ainda assim, era um pouco chocante avistar seus grandes olhos verdes.  
Era _clichê_.  
Jyn podia ter ido embora quando a Guerra acabou. De fato, ela podia ter ido embora assim que toda a equipe se recuperara – mas a jovem ficou. Cassian ainda não conseguia entender como alguém como ela _ficara_. Ele não era uma boa pessoa. Ele não havia se redimido por todos os seus pecados. Ele praticamente não a merecia.  
Mas de fato, Jyn ficou. Com a personalidade desafiadora, o fogo e a determinação a consumindo e as respostas rápidas e espertas quando ele menos esperava.  
Ela ficou, com seus cabelos negros, nos dias bons e ruins até que Cassian não podia mais dizer que eles dois não tiveram tempo para se conhecer. Agora, eles se conheciam.  
Se conheciam em seu pior e melhor, e na interessante e pacata rotina.  
E de alguma forma, eles ficaram juntos. E de alguma forma, a cada dia que Cassian acordava ao seu lado e a beijava suavemente, ele se tornava _mais feliz_.

Jyn sentou-se no seu colo e colou seus lábios por um instante antes de roubar o sanduíche da sua mão, despertando sua mente dos devaneios. Cassian envolveu a cintura da jovem com seus braços e absorveu o cheiro de limpeza nos seus cabelos negros e grossos. Ela ainda ria da implicância que fizera com K2.  
O droide a respondeu: - Oh, bem, _você_ é que deveria me chamar de mestre.  
Jyn abriu um sorriso travesso novamente. – O único que eu chamo de mestre é o Cassian. – Ela devolveu, causando uma série de risadas altas na mesa.  
 _Dios_ _mio_.  
\- Eu deveria te chamar de mestre também, Cassian? – O robô quis saber.  
Alguns dos integrantes da mesa ainda não haviam parado de rir. Baze engasgou em uma nova gargalhada.  
\- Não, K2, ignore a Jyn. Ela está simplesmente _muito_ divertida hoje. – Cassian respondeu, dando um leve olhar de censura para a jovem, que sorriu abertamente. O homem observou quando Jyn se esticou sobre a mesa e pegou o sanduíche de um distraído Bodhi. – Hey! – O piloto lhe chamou a atenção. – É seu segundo sanduíche roubado hoje!  
\- _Hey_ , se não fosse por _mim_ , vocês nunca teriam acesso aos planos da... – Jyn começou a rebater, quando Chirrut a interrompeu.  
\- O que vocês acham das crianças do vilarejo? – Ele perguntou, sorridente.  
\- Ótimas! – O piloto respondeu, com a boca parcialmente cheia de cereal. – Muito interessadas em mecânica e curiosas... Boas crianças embora energéticas demais.  
\- Não vá me dizer que você quer _adotar... –_ Baze olhou para o marido parecendo preocupado.  
Chirrut sorriu. – Sim, eu quero, mas já temos o Bodhi e K2, eles precisam crescer antes de...  
\- _Hey_! – Bodhi chamou atenção novamente. – Eu moro sozinho.  
Todos da mesa olharam para o piloto em sincronia. Ele tinha uma casa, de fato. Entre ter uma casa e morar sozinho havia uma grande distância que Bodhi Rook não havia percorrido.  
\- O-ok. – O piloto disse, perante aos olhares. – Eu posso talvez comer demais na casa de vocês ou eventualmente... Dormir... Mas... – Sua voz foi diminuindo conforme o grupo ainda o encarava. O homem então desistiu de contra argumentar.  
Chirrut suspirou audivelmente. – _Voltando_. O que _vocês_ dois acham das crianças do vilarejo? – Disse, perguntando diretamente para Jyn e Cassian.  
Cassian e Jyn se entreolharam risonhos. – São boas crianças. – Jyn respondeu.  
Cassian convivia pouco com as crianças do vilarejo, mas se sentia esperançoso ao ver meninos e meninas crescendo sem a atmosfera de ameaça os rondando e ameaçando tirar sua infância. Eram crianças livres e felizes – e de certa forma, isso acalmava seu coração.  
\- Sim, são... Normais. – Cassian completou a jovem, dando de ombros. – Onde você quer chegar?  
O homem sorria abertamente. – Venho sentindo uma alteração na Força há alguns dias. A sensação aumenta principalmente quando estou aqui. – Ele disse. – Com Jyn.  
Jyn olhou para Cassian confusa, depois para o monge. – O que...? O que pode ser?  
\- Então, eu percebi que com todo o sono e a fome, isso só podia nos levar pra um lugar. Portanto vim até aqui hoje perguntar se você e Cassian já tem um nome?  
Cassian sentiu seu coração acelerar e a boca entreabrir. Aquilo não podia significar o que ele achava que significava. Jyn parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos por um pequeno instante, então ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa e olhou para Cassian. Parecia aterrorizada.  
Parecia feliz.  
Cassian piscou para a namorada várias vezes antes de lembrar como se formavam as palavras. Ele escutou Bodhi e Baze comemorando _alguma coisa_ com vozes altas, os encarando em seguida.  
\- Um... Nome? – Cassian perguntou para Chirrut.  
\- Para o bebê. – O monge disse, sorridente.  
A palavra ressoou em cada milímetro de Cassian. Bebê.  
Um _filho_.  
 _Era possível_?  
Sentia sua boca ainda entreaberta. Olhou para Jyn. E dessa vez, quando a olhou, esperava novamente o olhar aterrorizado no rosto da jovem, mas ele não existia. Era como se ela tivesse tido medo de acreditar em tamanha felicidade – mas agora que Chirrut confirmara, ela estava livre para ser feliz em cima daquela notícia. Jyn tinha os olhos verdes marejados quando encarou Cassian.  
Cassian sorriu para a jovem. Sorriu tão abertamente que riu. E riu novamente. Então Jyn também riu. E algo aqueceu o coração de Cassian como nunca aqueceu antes.  
Os seus olhos de repente estavam molhados quando ele levou a mão vagarosamente para a barriga da jovem em seu colo. O volume não era diferente – mas Cassian _sentia_ diferente.  
Com uma mão no rosto de Jyn e outra em sua barriga, o homem entrou em um pedaço de tempo onde não havia Bodhi, Baze e Chirrut fazendo planos para seu bebê. Onde havia somente os olhos verdes que ele amava e sua pequena barriga.  
\- Mis amores... – Cassian sussurrou. E riu. E sentiu seu rosto esquentar. E uma lágrima descer. E sentiu Jyn beijar seus olhos. E sentiu uma felicidade maior do que jamais imaginara.  
Ele sabia que o amor que ele sentia por Jyn era grande – ele só não sabia que era grande o suficiente para formar mais um coração. Para se dividir em dois. Para lhe tornar _mais completo_. Mas parecia que era – e ele não sabia como começar a agradecer aos céus por aquilo.  
Foi a voz de K2 que despertou Cassian e Jyn do seu momento mágico.  
\- Um pequeno humano? – K2 perguntou. – _Como_?  
Os amigos se entreolharam de forma divertida. Foi Baze quem resolveu responder K2: "Se lembra quando ela disse que o chamava de mestre? Assim."

 **Fim**


End file.
